


Unlikely Lovers

by DevilsSmile



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Based on a dream I had, F/M, Fluff, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8845255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilsSmile/pseuds/DevilsSmile
Summary: meeting Danny at a bed and breakfast somewhere in L.A., you are a writer and he comes to talk to you about your health cause you have writers block and its very obvious that it’s bothering you “messy hair”. He is also suffering from writers block for his sex orientated songs for NSP. MAYBE you guys can help each other out





	1. Starting New

After moving to L.A. I thought it would be a good idea for me to go on a little retreat to help me get back into writing. I have written a couple romance novels that have recently caught the eye of a few publishers, but at the moment I am having a horrible writers block. 

 

So with the help from my manager I was able to find a nice secluded place where I can take as much time as I need to for my writer's block to disappear. I have been at the Jazz on the South Hostel for a few days and I have finally unpacked everything that I brought with me. 

 

At this point I thought I should take my laptop down to the sun room and try to at least make up some plot or characters for my new novel. As I went down the old oak stairs that were freshly polished with a coffee brown wood strengthener I couldn’t help but admire the detail put into each aspect of the hostel. 

 

When I got to the sunroom only a few people were there enjoying a late brunch by themselves, one family was laughing and having a nice time together, “Perfect, this will create an aura that isn’t too much like solitude or crowded.” I sigh happily to myself as I sit down in a chair facing the windows. 

 

Hours seem to go by in minutes and I couldn’t even think of one character or setting scene to get my story flowing. I ran my hands through my (h/c) so many times that I must be a greasy mess already. I let out a frustrated groan and take a sip of my tea, only to notice I have run out again for the 4th time since I sat down. 

 

I slump down into my chair and start to shake my head, “I will never get out of this stupid writer’s block” I huff out of frustration and slam my fist against the table. “Hey there lovely, simmer down the table didn’t do nothing wrong to you.” A voice rang out in the midst of my angst. I look up to see a man with a poofy afro made completely of curls. His smile was as warm as a fresh cup of hot chocolate and his eyes were brown as Hershey kisses. He was absolutely gorgeous and could not be talking to someone like me. 

 

I look around desperately to see if there was anyone else in the room that he could possibly be talking to, but to my surprise it was just the two of us in the room and the day had shifted into night. He let out a hearty chuckle and pulled his chair closer to my table, “I am talking to you since your the only one here sweet pea.” His eyes were sparkling as he smiled at me.  
“Sorry, I have been trying to write for a while and I guess I lost track of time… and well who was in my company as well.” I mumbled trying to fix my tangled mess of hair. His eyes scammed my notes and crumpled up papers then looked back up at me, “You working on something important there?” His eyes were looking directly into me and I could feel my face start to warm up, so I quickly looked back down at my notes and tried to organize them as fast as I could, “Haha yeah something along those lines. I am trying to write a novel but I am having a serious case of writer's block.” He folds his arms against the table and leans on them looking at my mess and me, “Well what type of novel are you hoping to write? If it’s fantasy I could give you some great info on a handsome knight.” He chuckled 

 

I let out laugh and began to laugh with him, “No,no,no nothing like that I am a romance writer and I can’t seem to find my inspiration anywhere. I moved out here to L.A. thanks to my publisher but I have been in a rut ever since I got signed.” He began to sit up as his eyes widened along with his grin, “Oh that sounds like that sucks, OH where are my manners I am Dan but you can call me Danny.” He winked right on key as he spoke his nickname, I couldn’t help but let out a giggle. This man had charisma and knew how to use it. 

 

“Well pleasure to meet you Danny, I am (Y/N) and what brings you to this lovely hostel?” He gets off his chair and grabs my empty tea cup and walks over to the drink stand, “(y/n) you don’t get the pleasure just yet, here I am talking to someone who has the same problem as me.” He turns back around and hands me my tea cup now filled with sweet smelling tea. I look up at him with an eyebrow raised taking a small sip from my tea, “So you have writer’s block as well? Huh sucks to suck.” 

 

He lets out another spray of laughter and smiles warmly at me, “I am actually a singer and I usually come here whenever I have trouble writing songs, but my colleague isn’t here to help me this time since he is busy with taking care of his daughter and wife.” The sadness in his eyes began to show as he talked about his friend not being here with him.

 

I sit up in my chair and quickly write down my number and my name and hand it to him, “Well since we are both stuck in this same shitty boat, maybe we can help each other get out of this stupid slump. Your not gonna be alone here anymore Danny.” I decide to smile sweetly at him and he just smirks at the piece of paper in his hand, “Thanks (y/n) that’s very sweet of you, and don’t stress yourself too much over this whole romance novel bull. I bet whatever you write is amazing.” He flashes his sheepish smile and starts to turn away. 

 

“Better get some sleep it’s almost 1 am Missy, wouldn’t have to carry you to bed myself.” He teases you as he leaves the room chuckling to himself. Great, I made a friend today and he knows exactly what I am going through. Problem is, I don’t know what type of music he sings so how will I be able to help him? I shrug that thought away and start to pack up my things and head off to my room. 

 

I put my laptop and notes neatly onto my desk and plump down into my bed, quickly hugging a pillow blushing at the memory of his handsome smile and his stunning brown eyes staring at me. “Fuck, don’t let this turn into a crush…” I mutter to myself as I drift off to sleep.


	2. Silver Lining of Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> danny appears in your dream and becomes an obnoxious flirt, dream is interrupted by a text from the man himself. fluff day with him <3

“(y/n) please look into my eyes and you will be able to see I’m not lying.” his voice sent chills down my spine as his hands cupped my face to look at him. No words would come out as I stared into his sparkling eyes… how did we end up here and why did I have to have my back against the wall. 

 

His stunning white smile flashes as I try to squirm out of the corner he pinned me in, “We both can’t hide the attraction between us, so let me make the first move lovely.” as he inches closer and closer to my face I can feel my breathing slow to a stop. My heart felt like it was about to pound right out of my chest. I shut my eyes and wait for the impact of hi-

 

*BUZZ* BUZZ*BUZZ*

 

My eyes flutter open and quickly shut once again to the harsh bright light of day. I roll over to my nightstand and grab my phone groaning in response to the buzzing. When I unlocked my phone I could tell right away it was from Danny, 

 

“What’s the story morning glory? Better wake up soon or else breakfast is gonna be all gone! -Danny” 

 

I let out a small sigh of content to know that he was worried I wouldn’t be able to eat breakfast. I reluctantly get out of bed and look around for more suitable clothes than just pjs. I decided to put on a pair of black skinny jeans and a green tank top with the triforce in the center. I shove my phone into my back pocket and decided to grab a small bite to eat to start my day. 

“Why did I have to have a dream like that involving him, I mean yeah he is charming but he is way out of my league.” I scuff at the thought that a man like him would ever want me. In the midst of my constant bickering between whether I enjoyed the dream or if I was completely annoyed by it, I have gotten myself lost in the hostel and have entered somewhere I have never been before. 

 

The hallway was lined with cream wallpaper and tacky flower prints here and there. All the doors were closed shut except for one by a long spiraling staircase. “Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back” I chuckled to myself and decided to peek into this open room. The room was similar to mine, but a bit bigger and was red instead of a soft yellow. Clothes were laid out all over the floor and in the corner of the room a trash can was overflowing with crumpled up papers. 

 

The sound of a faucet turning off startled me causing me to take steps backwards tripping over a pair of jeans on the floor. I was now flat on my back surrounded by a strange man’s clothes and he was coming back into the bedroom. Before I could think of anything I hid inside the black wardrobe and couldn’t close the doors fully so they are only open slightly, just enough for me to see through. 

 

The man walked into the bedroom with a towel over his head and was staring intensely at his phone, “She still hasn’t texted me back yet huh, maybe she is still asleep.” he seemed to be speaking to himself in a disappointed tone.   
The towel fell to the floor and to my surprise I have stumbled into Danny’s room! He looked down at his shirt and took a sniff, quickly making a disgusted face and shook his head. His large hands traveled down to his waist and gripped the hem of his shirt and took it off. There were still some bits of water from the shower glistening on his chest. To my surprise he was more lean that I thought he would be. Softly I shook my head and turned my head away, “I can’t stay in here forever and if I get caught it would be really hard to explain why I am here!” I panicked and tried to move deeper into the wardrobe accidentally tripping over my own feet and fell out of the closet. 

 

With a loud thud I was on the floor and shrieking in my head refusing to look up from the floor. Footsteps approached me slowly and Danny slowly crouched down next to me giggling, “What on Earth are you doing in there and how did you get in here sweet pea?” 

 

His head tilted to get a better look at me but I wouldn’t let him see the blush that was burning on my cheeks. I just watched him take his shirt off for god's sake.“I uh... Your door was open and I thought… eh man I don’t know I thought it would be fun to explore someone else's room, I honestly didn’t know that this was your room or that you were even in here.” I mumbled into the carpet refusing to make eye contact with him. 

Laughter fills the room as he runs his hands through his sodden locks, “Well if it was open than that must be an open invitation for you to walk in huh? Guess you were lucky that I didn’t continue to undress huh? Or were you hope for a free show?” He continued to tease me while chuckles escaped in between some words. 

I shot up and almost screamed, “Why wouldn’t I want a free show huh? Free is awesome and to be honest it wasn’t intentional so don’t flatter yourself!” Every instinct in my body says to leave as fast as I can, but with him in front of me something is compelling me to stay. His brown eyes were searching for something in me, it almost looked like he was expecting arousal. 

 

He stood up giggling and shook his head like a wet dog shaking off water, “Well I hope you enjoyed that free tidbit, if you want to see more I would have to charge you.” He continued to laugh as he walked over to the vanity with drawers and pulled out a plaid red button down and threw it on, buttoning each button with immense speed. 

I wiped off the excess droplets and smiled at him, I couldn’t help but admire his smile as he continued to groom himself. His hair was half dry and half wet, yet it was still a puffy mess. His cheeks and jawline was covered in a dense amount of stubble that complimented his cheek bones. Something I didn’t notice before was that he had a scar running into his left eyebrow, I wonder what caused that? “Hey since you have been here a while I am guessing that you haven’t eaten yet. So let’s eat together food here is free with the rooms anyway.” He was struggling to tie his shoelaces because they were all tangled together. 

*Sorry skipping breakfast with Dan because I don’t know how to write it .x.* 

 

After the nice meal full of laughter and french toast, Danny and I decided to take a hike and venture out into the wilderness. It was a beautiful sunny day with a slight breeze, it was the perfect opportunity to get some sinful thoughts out of my head. We walked for what seemed like hours but was actually like 15 mins and we found a quaint nature reserve. “Hey how about we make our own path and try to see what else we can find around here?” without a word from me Danny runs ahead without even looking back, I had no choice but to run after him

 

Just when I thought I caught up to him I lost sight of him. All the air in my lungs felt trapped inside of me, I was lost in the wilderness and alone. Great, job me. I almost broke my neck from looking around so quickly, but I was quick enough to see Danny pop out from behind a tree and pounce on me, “Got you!” He laughed as his arms wrapped around me and we fell to the ground. The fresh autumn leaves crunched underneath us as we both exploded into laughter.   
I punched the side of his arm and puffed up my cheeks, “Don’t scare me like that, I was worried you left without me or something.” Leaves continued to fall on us as a breeze caressed us both. Several leaves got stuck in his messy curls, the gold and red leaves complimented his tender dark brown eyes. 

He positioned himself so he was laying on his side and looked right into my eyes still showing off his brilliant smile, “I would never leave a love lady like you alone out here, wolves might come to eat you if I did that.” His eyes break the connection as he notices the large amount of leaves in his hair and chuckles. 

 

As I try to help him get all the leaves out of his hair I stop for a second and bite my lip, “Since you have so much hair that could be hinting that you are a wolf yourself. Is that how you get your meals by luring women into the woods, scaring them half to death, and then eating them?” My jab at him seemed to have hit a nerve or something because his smile had disappeared and was replaced with a sinister grin. 

A low growl resonated from his chest as he sat up straight, keeping eye contact with me causing shivers to run down my spine. “So if I am the big bad wolf does that make you little red riding hood? Where are the goodies than little red? You aren’t gonna get to granny’s in one piece when I am done with you.” his hands jolted to my sides and started to tickle me while making short woofs and howls. 

 

Squirming and squealing was all I could do, I was helpless as he attacked my stomach. I begged for him to stop between my bursts of giggles but it only made him continue his vicious ravaging of my sides. “If the big bad wolf stops what does he get than? His meal could run away.” His hands stopped tickling me and rested slightly on my lower back pulling me closer to him. The blush must have instantly appeared because Danny’s grin was bigger than ever. He chuckled at my speechlessness and let go of me shaking his head. “It was a joke but I can see that you took it personal my apologies.” He apologized as he sat up leaving me in the leaves by myself. 

Softly tapping his shoulder he turned around unaware that I was so close to him, it almost took him by surprise. I leaned in and pressed my slightly chapped lips against his, he was so warm and smelled of the crisps leaves we were just laying in. As I was about to pull away his lips pressed back with full force and his arms wrapped around my waist. Everything felt like it was melting and that nothing mattered, all that I cared about was continuing this blissful moment. I hate to admit it but he was leading and had no signs of giving me any power. I couldn’t match the passion that he had in the kiss, with much regret I had to break the kiss. My lungs felt like they were going to explode, I was so lost in the kiss stupid me forgot to breathe. His large hand cupped my cheek causing me to look back into his dreamy eyes. 

“Everything alright, I’m sorry I guess I moved too fast. It’s just you kind of did that out of nowhere, and well I wanted to surprise you the same way you surprised me.” I shook my head trying to dismiss any negative feelings that he had while he took some leaves out of my hair. 

 

It was hard to find the words to say to him after such an amazing kiss, should I compliment him on his technique or let him know that I enjoyed it? A small smile spreads across my face as I wrapped my arms around his neck, “Danny don’t worry I was just so lost in our kiss that I forgot to breathe. I’m just hoping I didn’t make things awkward for you” Chuckles from both of us filled the air as our foreheads touched. 

 

He shifted back and held my face once again with both hands, “No, no, no (y/n) I felt so bad because yesterday I will admit I was watching you for a while. You were so focused on your work that I couldn’t help but admire your efforts. I saw myself in you and started to worry about you. My mind made me care for you yet I didn’t even know your name at that point.” A shade of pink spread across his face as he scratched the side of his head. His eyes drifted away from mine as his blush grew a deeper shade. 

 

My heart fluttered while he told me these things, I thought I just made his flirting up just in my head, but he really did care for me. “Danny I actually went to bed thinking about you, praying that the butterflies in my stomach was just from me being a introvert and talking to you, but it was just me developing a crush on you. So what do we do now that we have let the cat out of the bag?”

 

His eyes darted down as he tried to cover up his big goofy grin with his hand, “Well we can continue down this road we just made and see what becomes of it, or we can just make this a one time thing and just be friends it’s up to you.” His words were soft and sincere, he didn’t want to make me uncomfortable or try to make me do anything I didn’t want to. He grabbed my hand and rubbed his thumb over the back of it softly. 

 

I wanted more than anything to call a gentleman like him mine, but we did just meet a day ago, shouldn’t we take things a bit slower. A sigh escaped my lips causing Danny’s smile to drop, “Danny let’s take things a bit slower, we can still kiss I guess or maybe just cuddle. I don’t want to rush things, for all I know you could be a wolf underneath all that hair.” I expected him to laugh but he just nodded his head and stood up, he pulled on my hand helping me get to my feet. We felt our time in the woods had come to a close and that we should head back to the hostel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here it is I will do my best to post the third chapter tomorrow, idk y i decided to write a fanfiction when i have finals... T^T deepest apologizes that it isn't as good as I know it could be, but I had to write something tonight I really want to make this story perfect.


	3. Pushing the Black Lace Limits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SIN AND MORE SIN CONGRATS ITS SIN

Danny walked me back to my room and it was easy to see that he didn’t want to night to end this way, but I couldn’t give into my temptations yet I just couldn’t. Our hug lingered for a while, his warmth was so comforting and the scent coming off of him was enough for me to see stars. His heart was pounding pretty hard in his chest, it was clear that he liked me, but didn’t know how to continue on the path we made. “Hey thanks for spending time with me today, I really appreciated our little moment in the woods, but let’s not make a habit of doing things outdoors.” Our arms untangled from one another and laughter soon replaced the awkward silence that was around us. 

I pushed my (h/c) out of my face and smiled softly at him, “Aww why not, that makes things much more fun. Besides I get to show everyone how I tamed a wolf.” His grin grew bigger and his laugh got louder. He had the perfect characteristics of a wolf. His hair was a shaggy mess and his eyes always had that hint of hunger in them. Suddenly, my back was against the door and his body was leaning against me, and his hand was right next to my face. The low growl that I heard before came back as stared me down. 

My heart felt like it was caught my throat and the only thing that I could focus on was the lust that was burning in his deep brown eyes. With the intensity that he was staring at me with I could feel my body start to tremble. His other hand that wasn’t keep me in place grabbed my chin and made me stare deeper into to his eyes, like he was telling me I couldn’t tame him so easily. A rush of confidence came over me and I pressed myself against him, making the warm sensation of his body feel so much sweeter as his eyes widen. My hand got lost in his locks as I pulled him into a passionate kiss with full force. It was rough, tender, right, and wrong at the same time. But the feverish making out that we were doing just pushed my sense of reason further away from me. He bucked his hips slightly into mine causing small moans to escape my lips and into his mouth. His hands left my face and were placed on my shoulders pushing me back onto the door hard. Both of us were gasping for air as we tried to regain ourselves from the hot mess we created.“Careful there love, I haven’t had a meal in a while, and I won’t go easy on you.” His whispers were mere tastes of what he he could do to me. Question is was I really gonna go all the way with him only after knowing him for 2 days?! 

He wouldn’t let my attention drift away from him, and the lust burning brighter in his eyes as he bit down on his bottom lip. God his lips looked so red from how forceful we were kissing, did mine look that way too? The longer I looked at him I could tell he wanted me so badly, and that he was holding himself back, he wanted to do so many bad things to me and with me. “Fuck it” I thought as I grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him again and bit his bottom lip hard. A low moan left his lips as my teeth pulled his bottom lip. 

That was it I sealed my fate, the embers that were shining in his eyes were now ablaze and he was gonna savoir his meal. Our feverish making out session continued as his hands roamed all over my body. His touch was like electricity shooting through my skin. The click of my door unlocking startled me, apparently his roaming hands were looking for the key. They than just that, his touch pulled me deeper and deeper into lust. Pushing the door open we made our way into my room, he slammed the door shut and locked it. When he turned back to face me he gave off the sense that he was the predator and I was his prey. He growled once more as he made his way closer to me. My words were stuck on the tip of my tongue, but he knew just how to make me speak. His large hands went back to cupping my cheeks as he pulled me into a deep kiss. 

The tip of his tongue pressed against my teeth begging for entrance, I gave in and let our tongues swirl with pants escaping between them. I tugged on his leather jacket to get it off of him, I wanted to see him shirtless again. I wanted to watch sweat drip off of his lean pale chest. He leaned back snickering as he shrugged off his jacket, "I will take off this, but you have to take the rest off of me, and I get to take it all off of you. Bet it is a sight to see." He raised his eyebrows at me as he sat down on my bed inviting me to join him. 

My smile couldn't be hidden, this man in front of me wanted me as much as I wanted him. I straddled onto his lap and started slowly unbuttoned his shirt. His collarbone stood out the most, they complimented the mess of hair that was in the center of his chest. As I went through more and more buttons I could see that he was trying to not breathe heavily, he was enjoying himself but didn't want to show how excited he was. I slowed down my process and lingered on the last button, a slow whimper came from his lips. My eyes flicked up to his to find that he has been watching me this whole time, "Sorry sweet pea, it's not just I am not the only one who is waiting to see you in all your beauty." His hips bucked into my core with a chuckle causing a small moan from my lips. His eyes widened as he heard me moan, he continued to grinned himself against me. The friction from both us left me clinging to him, moaning in each others ears. His large hands gripped my hips pushing me harder onto his lap, and his lips pressed against my neck leaving me in a world of bliss. The wetness of his lips and tongue dancing on my neck made me feel fuzzy, but I couldn't let him have all the fun. 

I pushed him down onto the mattress and palmed him through his jeans making him shiver with pleasure. Moans continued to escape his lips as I pressed harder against him. His hands traveled to the hem of my shirt and lifted it off of me slowly. He grabbed my hands and held them while admiring my (s/c) body. I could feel my cheeks start to burn from embarrassment. He sat up quickly kissing me again with a softness that I haven't felt before. The band of my bra snapped as his hands caressed my back. The cold air made me shiver as my nipples became erect., "You are beautiful (y/n), don't be embarrassed I am almost speechless as how your skin dances with the moonlight from the window." His words only made my face turn deeper shades of red, but he was smiling away like he had found buried gold. 

Tender kisses soon were planted against my jawline down to my neck, collarbone, and than my breasts. His tongue traced them making me gasp at how cold and wet his tongue was. He couldn't stop himself from snickering each time he made me gasps, my reactions to his movements seemed to fuel him. His teeth sunk down softly around my nipple, his tongue swirled around it making me moan his name. He smiled up at me and continued to lick down my stomach to the brim of my pants. His teeth undid the button and pulled on the zipper. We both giggled as he pulled off my pants, leaving me in nothing but my panties. His grin grew as he saw how wet I already was. His fingers pressed against the wet spot making me jump, "Oh sweet pea, I didn't think I was this good to get you this wet." Those words were enough to get me to buck against his fingers. More laughter filled the air as he rubbed my core through my panties. 

He moved his head close to my inner thighs and started tracing his tongue all over them. The sensation that he was giving me caused me to squirm, his powerful hands held down my thighs and he looked up at me, "Don't move a muscle and I will make sure you will see starts baby." I gulped down all of my nerves and nodded my hear, his warm breathe could be felt through my panties. His warm lips pressed against the wet fabric and licked it slowly, making more moans to fill the air. His teeth nipped the brim of my panties, pulled them off, and threw them to the side. Here I was laying in my bed shaking with ecstasy naked, and he was grinning with pride at seeing how turned on I was. 

His face disappeared as he went back between my thighs and slide his tongue in between my folds. I couldn't stop my hand as it held Danny's head into my crotch. This only made him work his magic faster. The flickering of his tongue made me moan so loud that I worried about the next door tenants hearing me. A finger made it's way into me making me buck me hips from the sheer pleasure, he picked up speed creating wet noises to come from me. "God, your'e so wet I love it, I could indulge myself in your flavors forever." He bit my clit softly sending waves of pleasure all throughout my body. 

"Danny, please I want you no more teasing please, please, please." My begging just made his eyes fill with more hunger. He looked me in the eyes as he licked my fluids off of his fingers, my hands came up to my face to hide behind them. He laughed as he took off his belt. 

"You may want to watch me baby, I mean you didn't get to see this part yet." I peeked threw my fingers to see him undoing his belt and sliding it off of his waist. He chuckled at my shyness as he pulled off his pants letting his erection spring to life. The only thing left was his boxers that seemed like they were gonna rip from how hard he was. He looked me right in the eyes as he slide off his boxers and smiled once they were thrown to the side. He was bigger than I thought, looked like 7 1/2 inches of hard dick. "Now beautiful do you have any condoms or are you on the pill? Don't worry I am clean if you are on the pill I swear." His body towered over me as he kissed my neck once more before kissing my lips. 

"I am on the pill and I am clean too, just be gentle with me I haven't done this in a while." He kissed my forehead and positioned himself between my thighs, the tip of his erection pressed against my core. The warmth of him against me made me shiver and moan, he slide himself into me with a shudder and a moan coming from him. 

"Jesus, you're tighter than I thought, fuck you feel so good." He tilt his head back moaning as he started to pace himself. He was filling me up with his dick and each thrust I could feel his pulse through it too. Neither of us could stop moaning or saying fuck, we both needed this and it felt great. As he started to thrust into me faster and faster I could feel myself melting away from the pleasure. He leaned down kissing me fiercely as he continued to pump in and out of me. Sweat started to drip onto my skin as he went deeper into me, he didn't hold back his moans he really wanted me to know that I really felt good. "I can't get enough of how wet you are, it feels amazing oh (y/) fuck" his moans into my ear as he fucks me a bit rougher. I could feel myself getting closer and closer to my climax, I wrapped my arms around him digging my nails into his back moaning like crazy. 

"Danny, fuck Danny I, I am so close please keep fucking me." I almost yelled, he didn't slow down at all he almost seemed to go faster and deeper. Our lips collided again as moans and pants escaped us, I could feel my walls tightening around his hard cock. I was so close, but than he slowed down and chuckled into my lips. 

"Beg (y/n) I want to hear you beg me to let you cum, please oh god beg for me." He almost slowed down to a halt but then thrusted hard into me making me moan loud. He enjoyed having this power over me, and I couldn't help it I wanted him to let me finish oh god I wanted it so much. 

"Please danny, oh please let me cum I want to cum with you inside of me, fuck don't stop." When I finished begging for him, he picked back up speed and rubbed my clit. His body leaned against mine as we kissed, the sensation of him inside of me and his fingers rubbing my clit was like nothing I ever felt before. "Fuck Danny, I am gonna cum fuck fuck fuck." My nails dug deeper into his back as he thrusted deeper inside of me hitting my sweet spot. 

"Me too baby, I am gonna fill you with my cum god damn it." From the immense pleasure coming from all over my body I couldn't hold back any longer, I cam around his hard cock moaning his name loudly. With my walls tightening around his dick suddenly caused him to climax inside of me. After we both rode out our orgasms all the filled the air was our heavy panting. He collapsed on top of me chuckling, "I haven't cum that hard in a long, long time damn (y/) Thank you that was amazing. " He kissed my forehead and wrapped his arms around me. My whole body felt warm and I couldn't stop smiling. I pressed my lips against his and nuzzled against him. With exhaustion began to wash over us we kissed one last time and snuggled into each others arms and drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had trouble making the sex scene. But I will definitely make more fan fics with Danny, I promise. If you want me to continue this let me know <3

**Author's Note:**

> Listen this is my first time posting a fan fiction please give me advice or some pointers I really want to get better at writing this. <3 THERE WILL BE MANY CHAPTERS OF THIS!


End file.
